


Conflicted

by JokARTainment



Series: A Mother's Conflict [1]
Category: Boobgirl, JokARTainment (comics)
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, Cuckolding, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokARTainment/pseuds/JokARTainment
Summary: Selena Infierno is a loving mother to Joaquin Infierno, but a slight lapse in judgement puts her in bed with the man who makes Joaquin's life harder than it needs to be.





	1. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena brings her overworked son some lunch, unaware that she caught the eye of Joaquin's manager, Alan.

It all happened so fast; Selena Infierno was scurrying down the steps of Alan’s home in only her jeans and a lacy, black bra while her shirt draped over her shoulder. At the top of the steps, Alan watched in satisfaction as she struggled to push the shirt on over her sizeable breasts which struggled against the bra. She looked back momentarily in frustration, but the moment her hazel eyes met his icy blues, that frustration melted away and the only thing in her mind was the next encounter she’d have with that young man.

“I hope that wasn’t the last time we do that together, Ms. Infierno,” teased Alan as he gripped his crotch to her, “It’d be a shame if a woman like you weren't regularly satisfied by a man like me.”

She walked out the door, ignoring his comment as best as she could and began making her way home. Her mind was racing. She knew what she had just done was wrong, but a part of her enjoyed the taboo nature of it all. Sure, she’d been with younger guys before, but never was she with somebody whom she knew had nothing but hatred for her own son, Joaquin. 

She thought to herself, “That was unbelievable! How could I do something so stupid?! This is my son’s manager and no doubt he’ll find out about this. That delincuente is definitely the type to kiss and tell.” As the logical side of hers went on and on, the other side slowly crept into her subconscious. “That was pretty exciting though, I do have to admit...it’s not often I get to play teenager and sneak around with a hot, younger guy..” She didn’t know it yet, but this was the beginning of a massive conflict with herself. A split between a woman with needs and a loving mother with an equally loving family.

Selena could’ve easily taken to the sky to quickly get home, but she decided to walk and take in some air as she pondered what she’d done. 

It started with a visit to her son while he was on the job at Game Center. She only meant to bring him some fresh food for him to enjoy since he frequently went out to eat while working to save time.

Joaquin Infierno was a hard worker and regularly sacrificed personal time to work a few extra hours if only to get out of the house. While well enough to live on his own, he stayed with his mother by choice to help out around the house as well as keep his little sister, Clara, some company.

Selena was blissfully unaware that she was being watched by Joaquin’s manager; a man who she’d eventually share a bed with. That man was Alan Rucka, a guy the exact same age as her son. His skin was fair, his eyes were icy blue, and his black hair was neatly brushed back save for a few strands that fell over his face. Alan absolutely loathed Joaquin’s existence. Unbeknownst to Selena, Alan was the boy who regularly bullied her son during their school days. Of course, she never knew of this due to Joaquin not letting the bullying bother him much, therefore not mentioning it. The moment he laid eyes on Selena, his wicked demeanor shifted into a more mischievous one. He thought to himself that Selena may have been Joaquin’s sister since she looked deceptively young at first glance. Immediately, he undressed her in his mind as she innocently conversated with her son as he dug into his homemade lunch. 

Once he was done eating, she made sure to grab the container the food was in so she could take it home to clean it before going out. After she left, Alan came out to greet Joaquin, “Jojo, I didn’t give you permission to take your lunch break yet.” he declared sternly. Joaquin simply continued his work as he answered, “No, you didn’t, but I’ve been here since we opened and worked for 5 hours straight with no break. If I’m gonna be here til close, then I’m gonna need a break every now and then.” Doubling down, Alan rebutted, “You take a break when I say you can, understood?” Joaquin didn’t verbally respond, he just nodded as he grabbed his clipboard and went back to work.

There was a clear tension between the two. Nobody knew why Alan had it out for Joaquin so bad, but it was something that was accepted by the rest of the staff. Joaquin was constantly scheduled to work long, grueling hours dealing with irritating customers, inventory checkups, and tracking shipments of games and gaming systems. None of the staff minded because they regularly took long breaks, sometimes not coming back at all and not one of them received the same talking to that Alan just gave Joaquin. “By the way, tell your sister I said she’s cute,” Alan proudly said to Joaquin as he did his job. “You mean my mom?” he corrected, “No, I don’t think I will.” he responded, making Alan even more inclined to put him down.

“Just for that, you’re opening tomorrow, dickhead.” he told the hard working Joaquin. Adjusting his glasses, Joaquin rolled his eyes out of Alan’s sight and went back to his cashier duty. Alan then grabbed some of his belongings from his office and went on his way out. “I’m leaving early, have fun being the only one here.” he taunted as he walked out the door and flipped Joaquin the bird, out of sight of the cameras.

Everybody who worked at Game Center was under Alan’s influence except for Joaquin. One would wonder why he didn’t go to corporate and report Alan’s managerial abuse, but it was immediately clear once one realized that he was doing everybody’s job, giving everybody free money for doing the absolute minimum work. If Joaquin just quit, he’d lose his supplementary income and that wasn’t something he was interested in doing since that money was mostly used to help his mother and sister while other money he made while not on the job was saved for himself, tucked neatly away in a black box he kept under his bed.

Selena definitely noticed that her son was always working and often felt bad, wanting to give his manager a talking to in much the same way Joaquin would threaten to do for her as a child. Joaquin was a definite mama’s boy; always doing favors for her and taking care of her when she was incapable. Having lost his father at a young age, he really had no other adult figure in his life but his own mother. 

As she cleaned the container, she started shifting her thoughts away from Joaquin for a second. After all, he was an adult at this point and should more than be able to handle whatever life throws at him. Her thoughts mostly centered on herself for a change. When she wasn’t being the hero known as Mamacita, she was typically just doing the usual stuff 45 year olds do; shopping, going on walks, checking to see what was playing on TV, and flirting with young men.

She didn’t feel she could ever form a connection with any other man after her husband as he was her one and only, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy feeling desired. One of her favorite things to do was frequent a local pizza bar that most of the city’s youth spent time at. The place served not only pizza, but alcohol, offered activities like bowling and arcade games, as well as a mini club like area where people could dance and mingle. 

“I think a night on the town is long overdue,” she thought to herself as she made arrangements for both Clara and Joaquin to have food to eat when they got home from their respective jobs. She placed an order for a couple of pizzas since Joaquin could eat an entire pie on his own. After that, she went to her room and began showering, excited for the night ahead. 

Once she was done, she made sure to dress appropriately. She wasn’t going to a fancy restaurant, but she wasn’t going on a simple grocery run, so she made sure to wear something that accentuated her curves. She reached for a pair of mom jeans and slipped them over her backside, almost having trouble due to her size. “Oof~ I may have gained a little weight,” she embarrassingly thought to herself, but then she looked at herself in the mirror and immediately pushed out any thoughts of her being overweight. 

As she put on a simple bra, she realized she had no clean shirts, so she went looking for something to wear from her children’s rooms. She started with Clara, considering she was the only other female in the house, but a majority of what Clara wore was far too tight for her, so she went over to Joaquin’s room and went into his closet and shuffled through his various shirts. Eventually, she found one of his black, long sleeved shirts and slipped it on over her chest, tucking it into her pants and rolling up the sleeves as they were far too long for her shorter arms. After getting dressed, she went back to her room to brush out her brown hair. As she brushed, she noticed the bit of grey in her hair and thought for a second about coloring her hair. 

“No, that’d take too long,” she thought as she just tied her hair in a high ponytail. As she did, she tongued the inside of her lip and looked at her jewelry box, contemplating putting her lip ring on. The passing thought was pushed away, however, as the last time she’d worn it was when her husband was still alive. She didn’t want to put it on and just grabbed her house keys and went on her way to the spot.

Already at the pizza place, Alan was enjoying himself, dancing with random girls and showing up any other guy there. As he went on about, in the back of his mind, he was still fixated on Joaquin and the woman he earlier learned was his mom. 

“How does an annoying dipshit like that end up with a mom that hot?” he pondered, sitting at the bar with his drink. 

“Seriously, I fucked with him all these years and not once did I ever think to say shit about his mom?” he thought, taking another sip. 

He sat there for a while and immediately began fixating all of his negative energy he had on Joaquin and shifted it to lustful energy towards his mother. He couldn’t get her off of his mind and everytime he thought about her, he immediately thought of how much it would destroy Jojo if the guy that bullied him all throughout his childhood and is now managing his work life also banged his mother. He began smiling to himself, ignoring others who attempted to spark a conversation with him. 

“Too bad I wouldn’t know the first thing about her or where to even find her,” he thought to himself as he finished his drink and turned around, only to see walking into the place, Selena Infierno, Jojo’s mom. The moment he saw her, he grinned evilly to himself and got up, slowly making his way toward her.

Once he got closer, he noticed she was already flirting with some guy near the entrance and immediately stopped, taking a step back. He knew he only had one chance to make a good first impression on her, so he observed their conversation from afar. Selena instantly regretted sparking a conversation with the young man as her facial expression clearly showed disinterest. Her eyes trailed around and, as if strategically, Alan moved out of hiding and immediately, she fixated her sight on him. The other guy’s voice slowly began trailing off as she looked at Alan like he was a three course meal. Something about his eyes and his hair combined with his dominating presence and how little he seemed to care that 2 girls were clearly trying to bed him got her mind going places. 

He noticed she was staring, but made sure to not make any eye contact and instead acted as if he was just mingling, making her feel he was uninterested. Suddenly, the young man’s voice came back into focus. His tone was very questioning and a guilt formed in her mind as she realized he had asked her a question, but she hadn’t been listening to a word he’d said. Being nice, she acted as if she was listening and answered his question as best as she could, trying to give the guy a fair chance. 

“Hey beautiful, is this guy boring you?” asked Alan as he was right in front of Selena as she feigned interest in the conversation. Her eyes lit up and, uncharacteristically answered Alan with a slight chuckle. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, he is.” she responded, shattering the other guy as he just put his hands up and slowly backed away. 

The guy was clearly disgruntled, “Fine, Alan, be a dick and hog the super hot models all for yourself.” he said to him.

Alan simply scoffed and stuck his hand out to Selena, “Sorry about that, he never knows when to quit. I’m Alan by the way,” he introduced himself casually.

While she felt bad about the guy, she immediately shoved him out of her mind and shook Alan’s hand, introducing herself in return, “I kind of figured from that kid’s comment,” she giggled, “My name is Selena.”

Immediately, a connection was formed and Alan was mesmerized by her beauty. He knew she was hot, but he didn’t realize how hot. The security cameras at work didn’t accurately show off her thickness or the way her lips curled when she smiled. Had he not seen her earlier, he wouldn’t have even known she was a mother, much less a mother of a 22 year old guy. 

They spent a while getting to know the basics of each other, but Alan made sure to not reveal exactly who he was as he wanted to at least sleep with her before he did. He knew revealing himself to her would likely make her never want to see him again, so he played the waiting game. Selena also had to be vague about what she did and who she was as she didn’t want to just blurt out to everybody that she was the heroine known as Mamacita. 

“What do I do for work?” she repeated Alan’s question, searching for an answer, “...I make and sell clothing online.” She didn’t know why she gave that answer, but it was an answer she could live with and easily bullshit her way through since her daughter, Clara, did exactly that.

“That’s pretty neat, I manage my own store. We buy and sell entertainment media,” replied Alan, keeping his occupation vague, but detailed enough to not get her asking deeper questions. Luckily for him, she was far more interested in his chest as he caught her staring, as if trying to make out each pec as it strained under his shirt. “See something you like, Selena?” he asked teasingly.

She quickly shifted her eyes up to his and with a simple smile teased back, “Maybe.” she completed her declaration with a seductive wink, noticing the blush it caused. They continued casually talking with one another deep into the night until the place was getting ready to close. They had learned very little about one another. Selena hadn’t even gotten around to telling Alan that she was a mother of 2 children, but she didn’t feel like she had to. He was making all the right moves and as the place was closing, she offered to walk him home. He happily agreed and his inner devil smirked, as if saying “I’ve got this bitch now.”

As they walked home, Alan took a chance and reached out for her hand, holding it firmly. She slid her fingers between his and before either of them knew it, they were in front of Alan’s apartment building. She didn’t plan on going up to Alan’s room, but she found herself standing in the hall as he turned his key and opened the door, revealing a pretty barren apartment. All he had was a simple recliner, a TV, and a cheap looking table. The kitchen was neat, as if unused and all that was on his counter was a microwave and clean dishes. 

“Like the place?” he jokingly asked, knowing how empty the place felt. “This is gonna be an uphill battle, but I got her here on my looks alone and that phony story, so it should be easy to bang her if I play my cards right,” he thought to himself, when suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He turned around and, to his shock, was greeted with Selena’s plump lips crashing onto his. The genuine shock overcame him and, for a split second, forgot what he had planned. “It...was that easy?!” he thought to himself as a slight smirk crept on his lips as Selena assaulted them with affection. “What a fucking slut… Can’t believe she just threw herself at me like this. Oh well, I’m going to enjoy this~” his thoughts continued as he reciprocated the kiss and quickly lifted her off her feet, wrapping her shapely legs around his waist, walking her over to his bedroom. No words were exchanged between the two, just raw passion. 

Alan pulled off Selena’s top, exposing her sizeable breasts straining under her bra. Without missing a beat, she reached behind herself, arching her back, giving Alan an eyeful, undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. Alan immediately groped the pillows and brought his face close to them, planting kisses all over them, making sure to not hit her nipple until the very last moment. She was already moaning and he began to feel her grind her crotch against his leg through those thick jeans of hers. He wasted no time removing her belt and unbuttoning her pants. She slid her fingers through his hair, messing it from it’s brushed back state as he gave her nipple some much needed love. 

As he undid her pants and pulled them from her legs, she used those legs to shimmy his pants down his, revealing a pulsing bulge underneath his tight boxers. Alan adored the sight of the brown beauty beneath him so much that he’d almost forgotten that this was the mother of Joaquin, that smarmy dipshit. Not wanting to reveal himself quite yet, he tugged his boxers down and didn’t even give her the chance to remove her panties. He wanted her bad and he wanted to make sure he at least slipped his cock inside, so he pushed those panties to the side, revealing her shaved pussy and slid his rigid dick in.

She was taken aback by how he didn’t quite give her any warning, but she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he went to town on her, gripping her hips tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck. They roughly fucked a decent portion of the night away, keeping each other up for hours. She felt nothing but pure bliss as the young man ravaged her like she was in her own porno. This was what she needed, a lovely one night stand with a hot, young stud and she was getting her wish. Alan didn’t let up and kept the pace going, legitimately tiring Selena out. He clearly knew what he was doing as he made sure to change up his movements every now and then to keep things fresh. Her lips found home on his one more time as she couldn’t hold it any longer and ended up cumming hard on him as he thrust. Alan felt her warm juices surround his cock and immediately felt a huge wave of satisfaction wash over him. 

The moment she came, he pulled his cock out and let his orgasm hit, cumming on her stomach, breasts, and some of her face. His body trembled, as did hers, but he made sure to not collapse onto her as he didn’t want his seed getting on his body, though she did try pulling him down for a kiss, but she felt the warm spunk with her hands, wiping it onto her hand and licked it off in a seductive manner, giving Alan bedroom eyes and a wink once she finished.

Smirking, Alan leaned down as if to kiss her, but instead breezed his lips past hers, gently brushing them against her cheek and moving a lock of her hair behind her ear as he finally told her, “Hope you enjoyed that, Selena, now you get to live with the fact that you willingly threw yourself at and fucked the guy who’s been making your son’s life miserable for not only the past year, but also since grade school,” he whispered tauntingly.

Immediately, her eyes grew wide as she put her hand on his chest and pushed him up a bit, looking into his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked alarmingly, clearly rattled by this revelation, hoping it was a joke; after all, he didn’t mention Joaquin by name, so he could have been lying. Her fears were realized when he answered, however.

“I mean I’m your son’s manager at Game Center, unless the name Joaquin Infierno doesn’t mean anything to you.” he teased as he brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek.

She wanted to slap the hell out of him, but she was far too charged with lustful energy to really do anything except push him off of her and close her legs as she searched for her clothes.

“Don’t feel too bad, Selena, It’s not like I’ll tell him,” he said with a laugh as he watched her scramble. Admittedly, he did feel bad, but at the same time, he enjoyed watching the woman who gave birth to Joaquin scramble across his room, putting her clothes on like she was a teenager who just got caught in the act. She didn’t say a word to him as he continued taunting. “..or maybe I will, it’s not like fucking his slutty mother will affect him all that badly, now would it?” he kept pushing the issue until she put her finger to his lips. 

“One more word about it and I WILL slap the taste from your mouth,” she threatened. She was unconvincing with her shaky voice, but he still agreed and didn’t say anything; he just kept his smug smirk on his face as she pulled her shirt over her head, remembering that it was her son’s shirt, which made her feel all kinds of awkward. She scrambled out of the bedroom and put her shoes back on, heading for the door as Alan put on a pair of grey sweatpants, following her closely until they got to the stairs. He watched as Selena walked down the stairs as quickly as she could without waking anybody else in the building. Before leaving she looked up, seeing Alan standing at the top as if symbolizing his dominant actions over her. 

“It’d be a shame if a woman like you weren’t regularly satisfied by a man like me.”

She finally made it home and checked to see if Joaquin was home, wanting to just tell him what had just happened as she felt a strong guilt from what she’d just done as Alan’s last words to her echoed in her mind. As she went up to Joaquin’s door, she kept remembering how wonderful that encounter with Alan was and she froze for a second. Before she could make a move, Joaquin’s doorknob turned and soon, she was face to face with her son as the slightly salty taste of Alan’s cum became a bit more potent at that moment.

“Oh, hey ma, you good?” asked Joaquin as he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts, “Hey, that’s my shirt. What happened, forgot to do laundry again?” he inquired as she stood there, frozen in thought, searching for the right words to say. She was about to spill the beans to her son that she’d just slept with his overbearing manager, but she thanked her lucky stars that he asked that question.

“Y-yeah, I did. Just was coming to check on you and make sure you were home.” she said, knowing full well that he was probably tired from the work day. At that moment, she realized that the whole reason he’s been overworked and stressed lately was because of Alan and her guilt tripled. 

“Ma, I think you should go get some sleep, you don’t look too well..” said Joaquin as he noticed her expressions. 

“Y-yes..sleep...that’s what I need.. See you tomorrow, mijo..” she said meekly as she went back down the stairs and to her room. 

Her shower that night didn’t leave her feeling comfort. All she felt was that she was a bad mother who just broke her son’s trust. As the hot water cascaded down her dark skin, she slowly remembered how hot the sex with Alan was and her sensible side took a hiatus for a brief moment. “I haven’t been fucked like that in a long time… It was so...good. Alan just...knows what he’s doing..” her mind raced. As she laid down in her bed, she noticed her phone that she left behind was lit up. She had just received a text message. She tapped the touch screen and opened her messaging app.

“Go ahead and save my number. I know you’ll want to meet again. -Alan”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of dodging Alan's messages, Selena is blackmailed into meeting again.

A week had gone by and Selena ghosted Alan for the majority of it. To let off some of her anger, she went out on patrol as the hero, Mamacita. Donning her pink and white suit, she sought out criminal activity and, upon finding it, would apprehend them with much more force than usual. The people noticed and quickly took to social media with it, starting rumors that Mamacita now had a mean streak. Due to this, crime quickly began to die down, leaving Selena with nothing left to do except return home for a shower.

After putting her super suit to wash, she grabbed a fresh towel and made her way to the bathroom. As she went, her thoughts went right back to the encounter she had with Alan, which made her retch in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she’d done such a thing, but it was all made worse by the constant realization that she didn’t do her son the service of telling him. No doubt Alan was likely rubbing the fact in Joaquin’s face at that very moment. Her guilt was tremendous and as much as she tried to push it to the back of her mind with scalding hot water, it persisted. 

Once finished, she stepped out of the shower onto a towel she set down to dry her feet as she dried her hair before the rest of her body. Physically, she was calm and relaxed, but her mind was still focused on her indecency. With a deep sigh, she went to find something relaxing to wear around the house. She found her last clean tanktop and put it on, spotting a pair of tight shorts in the process, making sure to put those on too. After she wrapped her hair in a towel, she grabbed her phone and went down to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

She switched the TV on and began checking her messages, dreading them as she was certain Alan had sent her another message as he had been the entire week. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy what we did. I’m starting to get angry that ur ignoring my messages. -Alan”

Reading that message sent her off. She was about ready to type a reply, but decided instead to attempt cooling her head as she put the phone down and went to grab some water. Before she could, however, her phone blipped again, this time it was a picture message from Alan. Before continuing, she grabbed her phone again and opened it. Alan’s huge, hard cock was in full display. She noted the surroundings and realized he was sending this picture from his job, which meant he was near Joaquin, getting her to finally reply.

“IS MY SON THERE STILL? -Selena”  
“Yeah. Thinking about making him work overnight. -Alan”

“Of course I might change my mind if u agree to meet tonite. -Alan”

A feeling of disgust crept up Selena’s spine. She’d already felt awful, but now she felt lower than dirt. Essentially, her son’s bully was offering to go easy on her boy in exchange for her body as if she were a cheap whore. She didn’t have a plan at this point, but she saw red from Alan’s message and, without thinking, responded.

“Fine but ONLY if you give him the rest of the day off -Selena”

After sending the message, she instantly felt a deep regret, but at least Joaquin would be able to rest. She at least took comfort knowing her son wouldn’t be overworked for the day at least, but there was still the matter of dealing with Alan’s attitude. 

She normally concealed her powers and abilities when she wasn’t in her Mamacita getup, but she seriously considered using her power to expose Alan’s deeds as an abusive manager. She slowly realized she distracted herself and checked her phone to see a message that had been received 2 minutes prior.

“Done. The moron just left and now I have nobody to watch the store so I’m closing for the day. C ya soon. -Alan”

Confusion coursed through her mind. “If he closes this early, won’t he miss out on sales? He won’t get penalized for that?!” she thought to herself as she slid on some sweatpants over her small shorts. “Where are my chanclas?” she thought as she started removing the towel from her head, revealing her dry, but slightly damp hair. She grabbed a nearby brush and fixed her mane as she checked the mirror to make sure she looked alright. Despite her anger, she didn’t want to leave the house looking dumpy as she took pride in her appearance. Even her sweatpants were somewhat glamourous; made of smooth silk. 

Enough time had passed that Selena heard the front door open. Joaquin was home and he didn’t look his happiest, yet he still carried a smile on his face as if hiding his issues from everybody.

“Oh, you’re home early mijo,” Selena said to her boy as he removed his glasses, laying them on the table next to the couch.

“Yeah, for some reason my boss decided to give me the whole rest of today off. Kinda odd, but I dig it,” explained Joaquin as Selena’s heart sank into her stomach, remembering exactly why Joaquin was home early.

Swallowing her guilt in front of her son was almost impossible. She couldn’t look him directly in the eyes and did everything possible to not tip him off that something was wrong. He knew something was up, but he learned to always give his mom the space she needed when she was in distress as she raised him to be mindful of others, like a good mother would. Though, she felt less like a good mother and more like a prostitute at that moment.

“Mom?” Joaquin said to her to get her attention. She still couldn’t look at him and hoped he wouldn’t demand eye contact. “You look nice today.” He complimented with a smile, walking past her to the kitchen, gently patting her shoulder. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiled, “Thank you, mijo.” she said as she took a few steps, coming across her slippers just sitting by the sofa. “They were there that whole time?” she thought to herself before slipping them on, making sure they were snug since they were thong slippers and were very prone to sliding off if she weren’t paying attention. 

Selena sat down, phone in hand and began massaging her temples; The only thing that was on her mind was just what she was going to do to let Alan know that she wasn’t going to play his game. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear Joaquin calling her from the kitchen. 

“Hey Ma?” asked the young man, “What are we having for dinner tonight? More take out?” 

Realizing she hadn’t taken anything out to cook, she shot up, thinking this was ample opportunity to leave, “Yes, baby, more take out tonight. I’ll go get it, ok? Did you want to eat anything special?” she asked him. 

“Nah, I don’t care what ya get and I know Clara won’t either...considering she’s never home anymore.” he jested with her, laughing softly as he gulped down an ice cool bottle of water. 

Since she was going out anyway, she’d look less suspicious if she went out under the guise of getting food. The strange thing was, Joaquin was none the wiser. Then again, he was likely happy to be home so early. The sun hadn’t even gone down. She made sure to grab the keys to her hover car on her way out. Sure, she could’ve flown, but she didn’t have her suit at the ready and sometimes a relaxing drive was enough to clear her mind. She said goodbye to her son and hopped into the car and took off. 

It wasn’t going to be a very long drive as Alan lived only 5 blocks away from where she and her family lived, but the less conspicuous, the better. As she drove, she noticed a scratch on both the windshield and the hood. Thinking to herself that somebody vandalized her car, she almost began to curse out loud; She then remembered the scratch was left by a small tussle she had in the area with a major supervillain. As she drove, she noticed her masked face on several billboards with the glowing words, Mamacita’s Gonna Deleta Ya, Criminals! That caused maybe the first genuine smile all week to form on Selena’s soft features.

“Ay my fans are so fast to have already put that up. I guess that extra aggression put the fear of El Diablo in these criminals.” She thought as she stared at the billboards. 

She was so focused that she didn’t hear another hover car honking at her for going too slow. The driver was a dark haired, blue eyed woman, seemingly in a rush to get somewhere. She was in such a rush that she lightly tapped the rear bumper of Selena’s hover car, inciting a rage. They cursed at each other for a few seconds before the young woman sped off, flipping Selena the bird. She returned the gesture before continuing her drive, finally arriving at Alan’s apartment building; Alan was standing outside, having a smoke.

Selena landed the car and powered it down, stepped out, and locked the doors before slipping the key into her pocket. Alan strolled up to her, flicking his lit cigarette onto the ground as if he were a high level gangster from a movie.

“Pretty nice car, my mom has one like it.” he said to her, making her face scrunch into an angry and annoyed expression. “Hey, don’t get mad, Selena, just accept the compliment and give me a kiss.” he teased. It took everything in her power to not slap him across the face.

“Oh man, that doesn’t look too good,” he said as he observed the scratches on the front and the damaged bumper in the back, “What happened?” he asked, showing genuine concern, shocking Selena, but she still remained on guard as he could be being disingenuous.

“Nothing serious,” she replied, “Those scratches were already there and the bumper was probably just messed up on the way over here. Some puta was in a rush and gave me a little love tap.”

Alan let out a laugh, “Sounds like she really needed to go somewhere. Gah, my mom used to drive like that. She ruined so many cars that she learned how to fix them up and now she works on cars for a living. Funny how that works out, huh?” he said to her, making genuine conversation.

“Yeah..funny.” she said, feeling somewhat relaxed, but still not letting her guard down.

“Hey, if you like, you can bring it in to my mom’s shop and she’ll fix it up, good as new. You can even tell her I sent you and she might give you a discount.” he offered with a gentle smile.

“Th-thanks..actually that would be helpful, just pass along the address and her information and I’ll..set up an appointment.” she was very relieved as she’d been meaning to get the scratches fixed, but the bumper situation wasn’t something she bargained for, so getting it fixed as soon as possible was definitely on her agenda.

Suddenly, she felt her hand gripped onto by Alan’s, making her blush a bit. “Come on, we don’t have all day, do we?” Alan urged as he all but tugged her towards the entrance to the building. She complied and followed him, but unlike before, she wasn’t exactly acting as she was on that night. While she was appreciative of his kind gesture to get her car fixed, she was still unhappy with his antics. Alan definitely took notice.

He took her into the elevator and as they went up, he decided to grope at her ass, sinking his fingers into the silky sweatpants. “Ahh, I love a nice thick ass~” he whispered. She simply shot him a look and gripped his arm, pulling his hand away. “Whoa, someone’s feisty today, you think you’d be a bit happier knowing I cut your prick son some slack for once,” Alan said with a snide expression. The elevator doors opened and he grabbed her arm again, pulling her towards his room. It was a long walk for Selena, but him groping her like that nearly set her off, but she couldn’t cause a scene in public.

Finally, they arrived at his apartment and the minute the door closed, Alan pushed Selena’s back against it and began to kiss on her lips sloppily like an inexperienced teenager. She didn’t reciprocate the kiss and instead put her hand on his shoulder, pushing him away at arm’s length. At first, he had a look of confusion, but quickly morphed his face into a grin.

“Oh that’s cute, you really think I invited you over here for nothing.” he snarled at her as he attempted to pin her to the door. 

He continued to chastise, staring directly into her eyes, “I closed up early, sent your idiot home early, and you’re really going to tell me no right now?”

Selena had enough of his mouth and slapped him in the face so hard that his entire body shifted to the side, freeing her from the wall. As he stumbled back, he touched the area where she slapped and couldn’t see very well; his vision was blurred. Still, he kept up his attitude as if begging for another slap.

“W-wow, big bad woman hitting me like that. I didn’t give you perm-” 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as Selena again slapped him, only this time on his upper arm. It was clear to Alan that he had to regain control somehow, but a part of him was insanely turned on by Selena’s assault. The areas where she struck him were warm and stinging, but he seemed to feed off the pain. 

“So you think that you can just treat me like a cheap prostitute and insult my son like that over and over again and I won’t reprimand you for that?” she said, fighting back her full rage. “Uh uh! Don’t ever contact me again and if you keep abusing my son by forcing him to work all these hours all by himself, I’ll be sure to tell your supervisor everything and get your ass fired!” Each word made her ball up her fist that much harder; she was trembling from the anger coursing through her body.

Alan simply stood straight again, his hand over his cheek, trying to soothe the pain. He noticed her trembling and held his hand out as if surrendering. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I just thought you were hot and wanted to spend more time with you.” he said as he moved his hand from his cheek to his arm. Selena noticed she clearly went easy on him as she didn’t leave a noticeable mark. “You hit pretty hard..” he muttered to her.

“Well, you deserved it after the things you’ve done,” she explained, “You can’t just insult my son and treat me like that and expect me to just let you get away with it.”

He finally stopped rubbing his arm and put his hand back in his pocket as he sat down on his only chair. “Yeah, I guess I got a bit carried away. To be honest, I’m shocked you actually showed up. It’s why I thought I could just..keep it going because even after I did what I did, you still came here.”

That realization made Selena feel a bit dumb. He was right, she could’ve just kept ignoring his messages and things would return back to normal; at least that’s what she began telling herself. She leaned against the wall, folding her arms. 

“I came here to tell you to quit acting like such a jackass to me and my son.” she said to him as he stared up at her. “I don’t know why you’ve been treating my son like this, but I want it to stop”

Alan chuckled at her in a playful manner, his expression relaxing, “I’m sorry, I just really see potential in him. The reason I work him so much is because he’s my most reliable worker. He always puts more effort than anybody else into sales,” he went on, “Nobody else works as hard as he does, they’re all so lazy and would rather just collect a paycheck instead of actually putting on a friendly face for the customers.”

Selena looked at Alan in a much different light after that revelation. His demeanor and the way he talked about Joaquin suddenly shifted and a big part of her felt relieved. It was almost like the two slaps she laid on him gave him some sense.

“Look, if you want to just leave, that’s ok, but I hope we can start over because I really think you’re a hot woman and I wanna get to know you and..y’know..do what we did.” he revealed to her with a sincere smile.

She returned the smile and walked over to him, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she did, Alan maneuvered himself enough so she ended up kissing his lips instead of his cheek. This time, however, she reciprocated. They shared a lengthy, but innocent kiss and Selena definitely felt much different about him than before. As she pulled away from him, she softly smiled and rubbed his cheek.

“You have my number. I have to go for now, but keep in touch, ok?” said Selena as she took her hand from his cheek and started towards the door.  
As she walked out, Alan paid close attention to her ass as she walked, whistling to himself, “I’ll text you later then,” he said as she blew him a kiss and walked out.

The moment the door shut, Alan began snickering to himself. “I can’t believe that worked,” he thought to himself. “Oh well, at least if I put some work in, I’ll get to bang her again and who knows, I might get her to ignore “playful banter” about him.” He grabbed his phone from his pocket and immediately wrote up a text to Selena, “Miss u already -Alan” 

“Does it come off a bit desperate? Sure, but she seems to like believing she’s the dominant one judging by those slaps. It doesn’t matter, I’ll play her game for now.” Alan said to himself silently as he leaned back in his chair and noticed the massive bulge that formed in his pants. “What a woman..”

On her way home, Selena grabbed several burgers for dinner. As she drove, she looked at the scratches and remembered her messed up bumper. She then remembered Alan’s offer about his mother’s shop and made a mental note to check her messages after she got home. She landed into her driveway and hopped out of the car after powering it down, making sure to not forget the food. As she walked into the house, her phone went off. 

“Joaquin! Mijo! Dinner time!” shouted Selena as Joaquin emerged from his upstairs room.

“I smell burgers,” said Joaquin as he came down the steps, “Thanks for bringing dinner, Ma.”

“You’re welcome, mijo. Hurry and eat before it gets cold.” suggested Selena as she sat down on the sofa, kicking her slippers off and pulling her phone out.

Joaquin sat down next to her and reached for one of the bags and began chowing down. As he ate, Selena scrolled through 3 messages left by Alan.

“Miss u already -Alan”

“Can’t wait til ur over here again <3 -Alan”

“Oh yeah, here’s the address to my mom’s shop...I already told her “a friend” was going to stop by sometime, so just take the car in whenever. She’ll be free. -Alan”

Selena was about to send a message back, but then saw the address and noticed how far out of her way it was. It wasn’t a trip she was ready to make, so she turned to Joaquin.

“So, I want to get my car fixed, Joaquin.” she said as he swallowed the few bites of food in his mouth.

“Finally?” he retorted with a smile.  
“Yes, finally, but the place I’m taking it to is too far out, would you mind taking my car in?” she asked with an almost pleading tone.

“Sure, just send me the address and I’ll take it tomorrow.” he said as he took another bite.

“Tomorrow? Don’t you work tomorrow?” asked Selena as she started nipping away at her fries. 

“I did, but I just got a message from my boss not too long ago telling me to take tomorrow and the day after off.” he said with a mouth full of food and a smile

Selena was shocked, but very happy to hear that. Her guilt evaporated as she shared a nice dinner with her son. They spent the rest of the night having quality mother and son time. It was a nice night that neither one of them had in a very long time. At the end of it, Joaquin cleaned up the mess they left from dinner and wished his mother a good night before turning in. As he went up the stairs, he promised her that he'd take the car in bright and early tomorrow morning. 

The day turned around quickly for Selena. She went back to her room and slipped into her pajamas before crashing into the soft bed. She reached for her phone and opened up her conversation with Alan and sent him a good night text.

“You’re not as bad as I thought you were. I definitely want to get to know you more. -Selena”

She laid her phone at her bedside table and smiled wide. Even through Alan’s snide nature and his vulgarities toward her son, she still thought he was an attractive man who’s only blemish was his attitude. Now, her biggest gripe with him was starting to dissipate. It was going to take a lot of work, but that was something Selena was willing to do.

Elsewhere, Alan remained seated in his chair watching late night TV when his phone went off. He opened and read Selena’s message and started laughing out loud to himself. 

“How’s tomorrow night sound? -Alan”

Before he could put his phone down, it went off.

“Sounds good <3 see you then -Selena”


	3. Date Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin takes Selena's car in to get fixed while Selena and Alan plan out their date night.

The next morning, Joaquin’s alarm went off. The obnoxious beeping jolted him awake, making him sit up in his bed and slap his hand over his alarm, ending the annoying screech from hell. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he rose to his feet and proceeded to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. During his shower, he remembered that he had to take his mother’s car in to get fixed like he promised, so he made his shower quick, but thorough. As he dried off, he brushed his teeth and applied lotion in the appropriate areas. 

Afterwards, he shuffled through his wardrobe to find something to wear, ultimately deciding on the reliable t-shirt and jeans. He made his way downstairs to find his sister laying on the couch, likely exhausted from her work day to the point she couldn’t even make it to her own bed. He went back up and grabbed a spare comforter from his closet and put it over her. “Good to see you, Clara.” he whispered softly, kissing her forehead. She stirred in her sleep a bit, making him smile as he went to grab some breakfast before heading out.

As he ate, he heard mumblings from his mother’s room, letting him know that she was up. He couldn’t make out anything she said, so he drowned her out by putting in his headphones. He knew if he tried making out what she was saying, he’d be invading her privacy and she always scolded him for doing that, so he minded his own business and grabbed the key to Selena’s hover car and headed out.

In her room, Selena was actually talking with Alan on the phone. They were having a very casual conversation about what to do on their first real date later that night.

“So, it’s settled then? We’ll do dinner and then check out the new Super-Nova movie?” asked Alan on the other line.

“That sounds great, hun,” Selena responded in kind as she did her morning stretches, “I haven’t seen the last one, is that going to be a problem?”

“Nah, they’re pretty self contained. Sure, you’ll get more out of it if you seen the last one, but you won’t miss out if you haven’t.” he answered. She could make out grunts in between his sentences.

“Are you working out over there?,” she inquired as she bent forward and stretched out her legs.

“Yep, gotta stay in shape so I live longer.” he answered again as he did sets of push ups. “Don’t wanna end up dying young to some kind of health issue.”

She chuckled and continued her morning workout after stretching, making sure she was hitting the important muscle groups. They conversated all morning long, discussing what they would do after the date was over. He continuously implied that he was going to “make love” to her, but she was still hesitant to jump into bed with him again. Though it was vastly different and Alan was being less condescending, she still had a sinking feeling that he was being disingenuous. Regardless, he wasn’t being as dickish as he was previously and regularly complimented her son; a step in the right direction. After all, she did notice that Joaquin held no resentment towards Alan, so things could potentially work out in the end for everybody.

In the skies, Joaquin maneuvered his way around traffic in style, making sure to not hit anybody as he did. He had metal blasting in his speakers as he drove, almost as if the music was driving him. 

“Ma wasn’t kidding when she said this place was far out there…” thought Joaquin to himself as he scratched his head, checking the GPS to make sure he was going the right way. As he drove, he had several men and women honk at him.

“Hey cutie! Where ya goin’?” asked a young gentleman decked out in a suit and tie, looking as if he was on his way to a business meeting. His hair was shaved on the sides, but slicked back on the top.

Joaquin didn’t respond as he couldn’t hear due to how loud the music was. He did catch a glimpse of the guy and blew a kiss to him, making the guy nearly rear end someone. Two girls on a hoverbike sidled up to Joaquin as he drove and made several passes at him. It was pretty normal for him to attract this kind of attention. Joaquin wasn’t exactly dumpy, but he wasn’t overly masculine either. He bordered on androgyny which attracted both male and female attention. He also took care of himself and carried himself with confidence that really attracted people to him. It was likely the reason he was able to make so many sales for Alan’s store.

Despite the catcalling, Joaquin pressed on until he finally arrived at the destination. It looked like a used car lot from a distance, but as he landed, he saw it was actually slightly more professional than first glance.

“Laina’s Lot, this is the place.” said Joaquin to himself as he powered down the car. He grabbed his glasses and put them on before hopping out of the vehicle.

He looked on at the other vehicles which included some hoverbikes and a few mobile homes; Not one of them looked broken down or scratched up. Impressed, he walked into the building, encountering an empty room with a cash register and a door. It was still pretty early, so customers would be scarce and it seemed like nobody was on duty, so he had to wait for assistance. He heard the whirring of power tools behind the door, so he knew someone was there. He picked up a manual by the desk and flipped through it to pass the time when suddenly the door swung open.  
In walked a woman who looked a few years younger than his mother. She had long, shaggy black hair, blue eyes, and a piercing on her left brow. She removed her dirty gloves and walked right up to the register, noticing Joaquin just standing there.

“Heya darlin’, welcome to my shop, how can I help ya?” she said, getting Joaquin’s attention. 

He looked up from the manual, putting it down and then adjusted his glasses. “Oh hello, I’m here for some body work on this car.” he stated in a matter of fact tone.

The woman got a good look at him and whistled as she leaned over the counter, eyeballing Joaquin bottom to top. “Well now, ain’t you a cutie.” she said bluntly as she focused on his eyes, taken aback for a second. 

“Whoa, you got some funny eyes, darlin’. One’s brown n’ one’s red. You one a them super people on the TV?” she asked in a curious manner. 

“Uh, no, sorry, I’m not..” responded Joaquin as a blush formed on his dark brown skin. 

“I’m sorry honey, that was a bit rude a me, wasn’t it?” she said as she cleared her throat, “Name’s Laina and this is my shop; Ya said ya need some work done?”

“Heh, yeah, I did,” answered Joaquin with a bit of a nervous chuckle. He wasn’t used to this particular brand of customer service, but he did feel it was a nice touch.

“Well now why don’t ya show me the ‘ol girl and I’ll see what I can do?” asked Laina as she stepped out from behind the register. Joaquin was a bit in shock at her choice of dress. Mechanics he was used to typically dressed in stereotypical mechanic garb, but Laina wore some very short shorts, a tank top, and cowboy boots. There was dirt on her, but she seemed to wear it with pride, right down to her shiny belt buckle that her tank top was tucked into. 

Joaquin guided her outside and showed her the hovercar’s light damage. “Huh, looks like a minor fender bender back here and a couple scratches up front, ain’t much of a challenge; I could have this fixed up in a few hours.” she said as she got a good look at the car. “Hey, wait a sec, ain’t you the friend my boy said gets a special discount?” asked Laina as Joaquin raised his eyebrows.

“I...don’t think so? Who’s your son again?” asked a puzzled Joaquin.

“Alan? Alan Rucka?” answered Laina, making Joaquin’s eyes widen.

“Huh, he’s my manager where I work,” said Joaquin as he started feeling as if he was finally catching a bit of a break.

Laina smiled at him and patted his shoulder, “Y’all must be great friends if he made it a point to call me so early.”

Joaquin could only smile and just accept it. It wasn’t everyday he caught this much of a break. He could even use some of the leftover money to treat himself on the drive back home. He felt as if things were finally starting to change for the better. 

“I guess so..” responded Joaquin as he smiled brightly, staring into space.

“Just wish he’d have told me the friend he sent was super sexy sexy,” exclaimed a playful Laina as she gave his ass a pat, making Joaquin blush profusely. 

He laughed it off and began conversing with Laina as they moved the hovercar into her garage. Since it was only going to be a few hours, Joaquin sat inside, letting Laina do her job, but that didn’t stop him from watching her through the window of her shop. It was odd; Joaquin never looked at women like her before. He had girlfriends, but none of them exhibited as much personality as Laina. The last woman he’d noticed this way was his old gym teacher, Ophelia, whom he hadn’t seen since graduated all those years ago when he was only 17 years old. While staring, Laina turned around to grab another tool and caught him staring at her. He quickly resituated himself from embarrassment, but not before noticing her winking at him, blowing a playful kiss.

He decided it was best to just sit down and play on his phone for a few hours, keeping his head down to not distract her any more than he already had. Getting absorbed into his game, he didn’t realize time seemingly sped up because Laina was already finished and coming in, taking big gulps from her water bottle.

“Hey honey, I’m all finished n’ your car is good as new!”

Joaquin looked up suddenly and closed his game, looking at the time; 2 hours had passed as if they were nothing. “Oh wow, you work pretty fast!”

“Truth be told, I finished it way earlier,” explained Laina as she leaned against the counter, setting her bottle down, “I just tuned up your engine n’ your hoverin’ apparatus. That baby’ll run better than ever before.”

As she spoke, he got up, slipping his phone into his pocket as he listened to her. “Wow, you did all that? How much do I owe?” asked Joaquin understandingly.

“Nothin’ the entire service is on the house, courtesy of Laina’s Lot.” She relished in his shocked face as she found it to be the most adorable thing. She did feel a bit stiff from the job, however.

Joaquin immediately protested as he felt it wasn’t fair to her to just have her work on the car for no compensation. He knew the pain of not being paid for hard work.

“I’m sorry miss, I can’t accept that, I need to repay you somehow or it’ll keep me up at night.”

She stood up straight, stepping forward from the counter and cocked her hips to the side as she folded her arms with a devilish smirk. “You ain’t gonna accept the free offer? I understand, but if you wanna pay me back, I got a way.”

“Please tell me what it is, miss.”

“Well, for one thing, you gotta stop callin’ me ‘miss.’ My name is Laina n’ I want you to say it.”

“Alright Laina, what can I do to repay you for the work?” He was paying close attention as she stepped up to him.

“You can spend the day with me so I can stare at that cute butt of yours.” 

Joaquin was taken aback by her request and her flirting. She was definitely a foreword woman who knew exactly what she wanted and right now, she seemed to want him all to herself. He didn’t quite know what to say, but he didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the day, so he decided to honor her request.

“That sounds cool to me. I don’t have anything else to do, so I can spend today with you, Laina. Anything special you want me to do?”

With a smirk, she leaned forward, pressing her chest to his torso; her face inches from his which made Joaquin instinctively draw his head back. She wasn’t about to let him get away that easily; she placed her hand on the back of his neck and played with the ends of his hair and moved in, as if to lay a kiss on his lips. Instead, she pressed her cheek to his and whispered into his ear, “I want you to take off that shirt, so I can see that body.”

Joaquin got a bit shaken from the sensation of her voice. It was as if the vibrations of her voice moved his ear drums to a certain kind of beat. All he could do was stand there as she wasn’t letting go and continued pressing herself against him. 

“I mean...if you want me to take it off...you’re gonna have to let me go..”

With a smile, she backed away, still remaining close and gripped at the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it upwards, revealing a very lithe, but rippled set of abs. He lifted his arms the higher she went and she began salivating at the sight of his pecs. They were barely defined, but it was enough to get her mind going. As she tugged the rest of his shirt off, she noticed what appeared to be a heart shaped tattoo on the upper left corner of his left pec.  
“Pretty cute tat, where’d you get it?”

“I gave it to myself after I got out of high school. I was kinda going for a ‘power of love’ thing when I did it.” He spoke calmly, but inside, he was a nervous wreck. The only indication of his state of mind was a deep blush on his cheeks and goosebumps on his skin.

“Maybe I’ll put one on you sometime, darlin’.”

She laid her hands on his abs, letting her fingers dance along the muscles as she slid her digits up his body, taking in the softness. “You smell good too.”

Joaquin continued to play off his nervousness with flirtations of his own; something he thought would deter Laina from continuing to come onto him, but it only made her play his game that much harder. It was to the point that he gave up any notion of not going through with whatever she asked. He hadn’t even noticed that Laina had switched the open sign to closed at the front, so nobody would be interrupting them. 

“My boy’s got some sexy friends, but you definitely take the cake for the sexiest, Joaq- Jo- uhh..”

“Just call me Jojo, Laina. All my friends do.” A smile formed on his features, lighting up the room for Laina, who was indicating how affected she was by just seeing him with no shirt on. 

As this went on, the thought crept into the back of his mind that this was Alan’s mom. This flirtatious woman who looked as if she were in her late 20s despite being in her late 30s was the mother of the guy who attempted to make his life miserable for so many years. Despite that, he didn’t feel guilt over it, nor did he feel as if he was getting revenge. Sure, it was satisfying to have Alan’s mom lust after him the way she was, but vengeance was never something on his mind. Alan’s constant mistreatment and insults always seemed to brush off Joaquin’s back. All that mattered to him was this attractive woman had just fixed up his mother’s car free of charge and he had to pay her back in kind, so he would do just that.

As he was keeping Laina company, Selena was messaging him, asking for an estimated time on the car as she wanted to have it ready for her date with Alan later on. Hours went by and she hadn’t heard a single thing from him, so she, understandably, became frustrated. This was the first actual date she’d been able to get in so long and she wasn’t about to let something get in the way of that; still, she felt it was very inconsiderate of Joaquin to not keep her updated. As she stewed, she received a message from Alan. 

“Hey, u ready to go soon? -Alan”

“Yes, but I’m waiting for Joaquin to come back with the car -Selena”

“Did u tell him u had somewhere to be tonight? -Alan”  
“Yes, I did.. Idk how I’m gonna get there without my car -Selena”

She knew very well she could just walk to meet him, but she didn’t want to risk her dress getting torn or dirty; that and she really didn’t feel like walking in heels. Her dress was very reserved, but the wrong movement would reveal too much of herself to anybody wanting to catch an eyeful. She looked at the conversation and saw Alan had read her message, but hadn’t said anything for a few minutes, making her think the date was off. She sat down and began plotting out the rest of her night alone, but soon felt her phone go off.

“I’ll come get u. I have a car. -Alan”

Relief washed over her, returning her smile she almost lost for a second. Still, she was very annoyed at the fact that she had to be picked up by her date, but she felt it was for the best in the end. After all, it was the norm for the man to pick up the woman on dates; it was the gentlemanly thing to do after all. She patiently waited for his arrival. In the meantime, she sent a group message to Joaquin and Clara.

“Ok, mama’s going out tonight so you 2 are on your own for dinner. Luv you! -Mom”

Clara immediately responded to the text.

“K. luv u 2 mommy! Working late again >_> -Clara”

Joaquin uncharacteristically didn’t respond at all. Selena began to worry that something may have happened to him to not answer her messages all day long. She decided to send one more text.

“Mijo? How about you? -Mom” “...”

Just then, Joaquin finally responded and alleviated his mother’s worry.

“Sorry, I got distracted. Ran into a friend after I took in the car. Will come home tomorrow morning. Luv you both! XOXO -Joaquin”

Selena sighed in relief that he was ok, but she was also very unhappy with him for ignoring her messages. Yes, he was a young guy with a life of his own, but she always instilled in him to always answer whenever mama calls no matter what; especially when it’s her car he’s joyriding in. As she got lost in thought, she heard a beep from outside. Alan had arrived and was waiting for her to come out.

She was surprised he hadn’t come to the door like a true gentleman would, but she brushed it off as inexperience due to youth. She turned off all the lights in the house and came out to greet Alan.  
“Hey there, Selena. Ready to hit the movies?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, Alan.”

Alan hit a switch, opening the door to the passenger side of his car to let her in. After she got in, they made sure to secure themselves before Alan sped off into the sky. They had a very brief conversation during the drive to the theater.

“So Jojo just took the car out all day and didn’t come home? Not even a single word?”

“No. I sent him out to run an errand for me this morning and afterward he says he bumped into a friend and decided to spend time with them.

Alan’s mind immediately began going places from her tone of voice and what she was saying. It was one thing when Alan ran down her son, but it was another thing entirely to hear Selena do it instead. He made sure to word his next line very carefully in an attempt to goad her into doing what he wanted.

“No offense, but that sounds very disrespectful.. I mean, it shouldn’t be hard to take a minute of your time to let your mother know what you’re doing. It IS your car after all, right?”

“Exactamente! It’s my car, so he should be more considerate. He should know better..”

Alan was grinning internally, but kept a straight face and sighed, shaking his head side to side as he clicked his tongue. He decided to continue pushing his luck to see how badly he can badmouth Joaquin in front of her.

“Here I thought he was a good mama’s boy, but looks like I was wrong.”

“Hey now, don’t say that. He IS a good boy, but this was just one day. I only got so mad because I was looking forward to our date and didn’t want anything to get in the way of it.”

He nodded, understanding what she was saying. As she explained, he realized that he shouldn’t push his luck too much more. At least not right now while she was still wound up. A good movie night would be a nice distraction from it all. 

“You’re right, this is probably just a small hiccup from an otherwise perfect son.”

It sickened Alan to have to give Joaquin the benefit of the doubt, but he knew he had to, otherwise Selena would up and leave him, not giving him a chance to properly tame her. They talked all the way to the theater and moved the conversation away from Joaquin and onto the movie.

While Alan was enamored by the story of famed heroine, Super-Nova, Selena actually knew her, so everything Alan would “reveal” to her were things she already knew, but she acted surprised to hear them to save face. As the hero, Mamacita, Selena was surrounded by an intense light which obscured her features, so nobody at the theater would recognize her when she was out of her heroine persona. She actually wondered if there’d be people dressed up as her since it was common for moviegoers to cosplay as the heroes during movie nights. Alan found some parking and landed in a spot very close to the theater, so they didn’t have to walk very far, which relieved Selena.

Alan got out of the hovercar and rushed over to Selena’s side and opened the door; his first gentlemanly act of the night. As she stepped out, she finally got a look at Alan’s look. His hair was neatly brushed back, his mahogany, collared shirt was well ironed, and his dress pants were form fitting. There wasn’t a single imperfection about him in her eyes. The second she locked eyes with him, she was in heaven. Something about the way he looked at her set her on fire. There was mystery in those eyes and she was enamored. She reached her hand out, letting him grab it and help her out of the vehicle.

She wore a shoulderless black dress that showed off her curves and drew attention to her legs. There was a split in the dress that revealed her long legs which tapered into some very high heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun with her lengthy bangs draping over the sides of her face. Alan couldn’t resist and shifted himself closer to her, giving her a light kiss on her lips before taking her hand in his and walking her into the theater.

During the movie, Alan rested his hand on Selena’s thigh and began slowly feeling upwards, earning a slight blush from her. He paid close attention anytime they showed Super-Nova on screen, but used the lust he had for the heroine to tease Selena through her dress. It went on and on until Alan found a sweet spot in her dress that allowed him to feel between her legs. Selena acted natural, keeping her legs crossed, trying to get Alan to stop without being too obvious, but little by little he was eroding her common sense with how good he was touching her. He glanced over at her every now and then to see how his treatment changed her face, trying to illicit a pleased gasp from her, but she wouldn’t budge. As the action happened on screen and the audience cheered, Alan moved his hand completely between her legs, making Selena loosen up and slightly open them just enough to let Alan get a feel for how wet she was.

He felt her wetness through her panties. The texture felt lacy to Alan and he let Selena know as much which made her bite her lower lip in a teasing manner. A part of her enjoyed the minor exhibitionism she was participating in as Alan rubbed over her crotch. He made sure to slow his movements down anytime the action wound down and things got quiet, but the audience was obnoxiously clapping and laughing anytime something funny or exciting happened. At a certain point, Alan wasn’t even watching the movie anymore and was instead looking directly at Selena while he rubbed her pussy through her panties. He felt her getting wetter by the second, so he knew he was close to getting her expression to change. Selena fought as hard as she could to not give him what he wanted, but her defenses were beginning to break.   
The action on screen amped up, giving Alan the commotion he needed to finish her off as he glided his finger over her clit, making her tremble a little bit. She played it off like she was excited by the action, but only Alan knew the reason. He persisted and right when Super-Nova delivered the final blow on screen, Selena came in her panties and on Alan’s hand making her lips part and her nipples harden to the point that Alan could see them through her dress. Clearly this young man knew what he was doing when he fingered her and that further excited Selena as she couldn’t wait to find out what exactly he was capable of. Alan licked his fingers and leaned in close to Selena, whispering in her ear.

“You taste fuckin’ amazing, babe.”

The credits began to roll and Selena just couldn’t take her eyes off of Alan. They stared each other down as some audience members stayed behind for the usual post credits scene, but Alan was nudging Selena out of the theater. 

This brought back memories of what she and her late husband used to do together. She began realizing that she saw a lot of similar qualities in Alan that she saw in him which would explain why she was so drawn to him. It was the way Alan took charge and led her out like they were a couple of bandits making off with the money they’d just robbed from a bank. 

Alan rushed her out to his car and without a warning, he gently pressed her against the car door and began kissing her lips with vigor. She returned the kiss in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close as he lifted her leg, wrapping it around him. They were almost giving a softcore show to passersby which neither one of them realized until someone recognized Selena.

“Ms. Infierno..?”

Selena immediately pulled away from Alan’s lips, still holding him, but putting her leg down. Her vision was blurry due to how dazed she was from the kiss, so she couldn’t exactly make out who it was right away, but it was clear the moment her vision focused. It was an ex girlfriend of her son. She quickly pulled away from Alan and fixed herself up, wiping her lips. Alan didn’t do the same, instead he hid his face.

“Uhh..funny seeing you here..with..him, Ms. Infierno.”

“Oh, yes, I was just on a date is all.”

Christina looked her up and down and tried getting a good look at Alan.

“With..Alan Rucka?”

Alan knew he had to reveal himself now that he was called out by name.  
“Hey Christina, what’s up?” Alan was beaming from the kiss and was a bit annoyed at the interruption, only wishing for Christina to leave.

“..Not much, isn’t that Joaquin’s mom?”

“Yes, why yes it is..”

Selena immediately began shooing Christina off. Clearly there was some bad blood between them and she wasn’t about to deal with her now that she wasn’t a part of her son’s life anymore.

“Go away, Christina! I told you I don’t want to see you ever again! Not after what you did to my son!”

Christina just rolled her eyes and walked away. As she did, she made a final attempt to cut Selena and, by extension, Joaquin.

“Whatever, old lady! I think what you’re doing is worse than what I ever did! Nice to see that his mom’s a whore too!”

Alan wanted to laugh, but instead he defended both her and Joaquin.

“Fuck off, Christina! Nobody likes you and nobody ever will! All you do is bitch and moan about your life, but never do anything to fix it!”

Selena actually joined in with Alan, much to his surprise.

“Yes, you wasted my son’s time and now you interrupted my date! Fuck you!”

Alan looked at her in disbelief. Here was the somewhat proper mother of 2 joining him in spouting vulgarity. It was a side of her that he never thought he’d see; at least not this soon. She clearly had a mean streak in her and he was more than willing to help bring it out of her. Overcome with lust, he grabbed Selena’s arms as she cursed at Christina and silenced her by turning her body into another kiss which she returned hard, slipping him her tongue. She moaned into the kiss and opened the door to his car, shoving him in and then getting in and on top of him, closing the door behind them. As the people filed out of the theater, the car began moving and Alan and Selena’s moans echoed through the night.


	4. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Selena's date night continues which leads to Alan breaking facade and revealing his reasons for hating Joaquin.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Alan pumped himself hard in and out of Selena. The parking lot was empty at this point and the happy couple were too lost in each other to notice. Selena was in heaven; Alan’s cock felt much larger than the last time they had sex. His throbbing cock pulsed with each thrust, seemingly getting bigger and bigger. She wasn’t just taking him either, she was on top; her legs on either side of his hips and she matched his pace, thrust for thrust.

“Ooooh goddamnit! Harder, Alan!”

Her demands only further aroused him, making him go crazy on her. He watched her face twist in ecstacy each time he pushed in. He couldn’t see a bit of her body since both of them kept their clothes on in the back seat of the hovercar, but his arousal didn’t falter. Something about the way she moved on top of him and the way she looked at him as they fucked touched him. For the first time, he hadn’t thought of Joaquin and instead focused on Selena. 

She was a very beautiful woman. Her mocha skin was smooth in all the places that counted. Her face hadn’t shown obvious signs of aging aside from the natural wrinkles one gets when having an expressive face throughout life. Her hazel eyes shined, even in the darkness of the theater parking lot. He wanted to kiss her, but he wanted to stare at those eyes longer. His hand slipped up her arm to the back of her neck as if ready to pull her down for a kiss, but he hesitated. She, however, didn’t and dove in for his lips. 

The moment their lips touched, Alan lost all hesitation and gripped her hair, adding more force to his thrusts. Her big lips practically covered his, making him feel as if he didn’t know what he was doing for a second. His body was on fire; he couldn’t believe this woman willingly gave herself to him again; even after he’d revealed to her that he’d made her son’s life hell. Sure, he apologized and explained away his reasoning, but no one in their right mind would be in this position the very next night. He felt as if the stars aligned and granted him a wish, but the truth was Selena was more of a freak than she let on. 

Suddenly, he felt a huge shockwave of pleasure course up his spine as Selena grabbed his hands, pinned them down to the seat and began riding him violently. Each time she slammed down, it hurt him, but the pain amplified his pleasure as he already felt he was on the cusp of his orgasm. He wasn’t sure how close she was, so he held out a bit longer. She wasn’t saying anything like before; the only thing that echoed through her lips were cries of pleasure and his name.

“Alan! Alan!! ALAN!!!”

He answered by growling out her name as best as he could.

“Ugh! Selena!! NNFGH SELENA!!!”

Something about the way her name rolled off his tongue made her feel like dancing. She was giving this young man one of the hottest experiences he’d ever had. She knew it because the moment she pinned his hands down, his lengthy cock twitched inside of her tight pussy. She had full control over him during sex; exactly what she wanted. Alan noticed one of her soft breasts hanging out from her dress and decided to use his teeth to pull down the rest to let those pillows rest over his face. Selena smirked and arched her back, shoving her breasts hard into Alan’s face.

“Mmm, that’s right, Alan! You like my tits, don’t you?!”

She spoke like she was in a porno. In her experience, younger guys always adored when she talked like that. The juxtaposition of a mature mother of two speaking as if she were in her early twenties appealed to a wide variety. Alan seemed no different as his tongue sprung out against her dark flesh, searching desperately for her nipple. She knew exactly what he was after and waited for the moment where he found what he was looking for. That moment came soon as Selena felt his slithery tongue dance over her areola.

It was a paradise for Alan. Her nipple tasted sweet, making him suck on it that much harder, sending Selena into overdrive. Her hips continued slamming down on him and her tight walls closed in, driving Alan even closer to his orgasm; maybe a bit too close. Without warning, Alan shot off a thick wad of cum inside Selena. She was so drunk on the pleasure that she didn’t notice her hips warm up from the sensation. As Alan continued sucking on her breast, he shot another thick load, finally signaling Selena that he was done. She continued teasing him by swiveling her hips as she moved, but Alan was spent after that. 

Her lips curled into a satisfactory grin, knowing that he came in her. With a pop, Alan let her nipple go to catch his breath. Her tight grip on his wrists loosened, giving him the opportunity to use his hands again. Alan just laid beneath her in pure bliss. His thought process began resurfacing as he realized he just came inside of Selena, Joaquin’s mother. A giddy excitement washed over him as he placed a hand over her cheek. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes, smiling softly as she slowly pulled herself off his member.

“Damn, babe, that was outta nowhere.. What got into you?”

With a wink, she responded to him in kind.

“Looks like you did, Alan.”  
She felt his spunk drip out of her, causing a surge up and down her spine. The added excitement of doing this with her young lover in public added to her excitement. After surveying their surroundings, she noticed everybody had left and she began pulling her dress back up to cover her chest. Her nipples poked through her dress as she was still incredibly turned on despite feeling wholly satisfied. Alan took a bit to get to his feet since he was dazed from what they’d just done. The moment his feet touched the ground, reality hit and he realized not only was the parking lot empty, but the theater was closed down.

“Wow, how long were we at it for?”

Selena checked her phone and saw the time had passed midnight. 

“An hour. We were in that backseat for one whole hour, Alan.”

“...And what an hour it was,” he muttered as he crept up on her from behind, laying kisses to her bare shoulders. As he showered her with affection, he realized the possibility of pregnancy and decided to tease her.

“You could get pregnant from what we just did.”

“Mmm hmm hmm,” she chuckled as she turned her head to lay a kiss on his cheek, “Not likely.”

“Oh? You on the pill?”

“Alan, I had my tubes tied years ago; I can’t handle another little one at my age.”

He continued kissing up her shoulder. Hearing her say that kind of disappointed him, but he quickly changed his mind as pregnancy would only serve to mess his life up instead of hers. Not to mention she’d lose her perfect form and that wasn’t something he was willing to deal with. As they embraced, Selena’s phone went off. 

Selena pulled it out and waited for her eyes to focus and see that it was Joaquin calling. Alan caught a glimpse of the name and immediately smirked as he gripped Selena’s hair and bit her neck, making her tilt her head for him. 

“Gonna answer that, babe?”

“Mmh, g-give me a minute, Alan. This should be quick.”

She loved her son very much, but right now, she was more annoyed than pleased to hear from him. Here she was having a good time on her date and this disrespectful child just calls, wanting to know where she is. All she could think about was what she’d just done with Alan and how soft his lips felt against her neck. Alan was none too pleased with this interruption either, but he knew that if he opened his mouth, it would be something vitriolic and hateful towards Joaquin that would definitely snap Selena back to reality. Unfortunately for him, reality did snap back for her as she realized he was only checking up on her as she was usually home by that hour. She ended the call with an “I love you, mijo,” and hung up. Alan’s kissing intensified the moment he saw the call ended.

She adored his affection, but began winding him down, letting him know it was about time for her to go home. Clearly, he wanted her to stay, but she insisted. Reluctantly, he let the woman go and walked her to the passenger side of his hovercar and laid kisses on her cheek as he did so. Before taking her seat, Selena turned and laid a kiss of her own on his lips. 

Once everything was settled, Alan hopped into the driver seat and sped off into the night sky; taking his date home.

“I had fun tonight..” Alan muttered through an exasperated sigh.

“I did too.. I almost don’t want to go home tonight..” admitted Selena as she fixed her hair, combing her fingers through her dark brown, curly locks. 

“..You don’t have to.. You could stay at my place for tonight and I’ll drop you off tomorrow.. I’m sure precious little Joaquin would understand.” He spoke with a disdainful tone. This time, he didn’t care if he came off as such toward Joaquin in front of her as he saw she was frustrated alongside him.

“No, I can’t leave him alone.. My son gets lonely and without his mom there he-”

“Selena, how old is Joaquin?” Alan cut her off in frustration, feeling as if she was making excuses to not spend more time with him. “Are you seriously telling me that a twenty two year old boy can’t handle a night by himself or do you just not want to spend the night?”

Although agitated at him for cutting her off, he did have a point. The way she would caress Alan’s arms as he drove and her sheepish tone anytime she mentioned going home did suggest she truly would rather stay with Alan tonight instead of going home. He also made another good point by pointing out that Joaquin was a man who could be self sufficient, yet Selena still felt as if he were a weak child.

“Hey, I get it, Jojo’s probably too busy crying over not having his mommy and you just want to go home and soothe the prick..” Something inside of him had snapped as he began running down Joaquin once again in front of Selena, not caring if she struck him. He was fed up with pretending he was on good terms with him and was about to utter a truly heinous statement against him until it became Selena’s turn to interrupt him.

“Alan...you’re right.”  
He was stunned to hear her say such a thing; about her own son no less. He pulled the car over and landed in the parking lot of a convenience store and turned his head to her.

“I’m right? About what?” A feeling of excitement washed over him as he never expected to hear those words in that specific order come from her mouth.

“Maybe I’m being overbearing..”

He groaned and slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. That wasn’t what he wanted her to say, but he knew it’s what she would say. Selena shifted back a little bit as he unloaded his frustration. She didn’t know why he reacted that way, but she understood he was very frustrated with how the night was ending after that amazing session in the backseat just a few minutes earlier. 

“...This. This right here, is why I can’t stand your son..” He declared in a now calm tone.

She raised her brow at him, getting a little bit defensive at first, but decided to hear him out. 

“I thought you saw potential in him?”

“I don’t. When I look at him, all I see is a prissy little femboy who somehow gets everything and everyone to love him while I’m just a big, bad jackass who people should avoid. I’d try my hardest to be noticed, but he’d get the shine instead of me.” He took his hands from the steering wheel and drove off into the sky as Selena sat there, stunned at his revelation. She did feel a bit bad for Alan despite wanting to feel pride in her son. She started to feel as if maybe the roles weren’t so simple between the two young men. 

The rest of the drive was utter silence between the two. As requested, he went straight for her home, but as it crept into view, Selena put her hand over his and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Take me to your place, Alan. Tell me more..”

Clearly distraught, she opted to understand Alan’s thought process a bit more. After all, that revelation only increased the tension, so she did her best to ease it. Surprised, Alan stepped on the pedal and drove towards his apartment. In his mind, his master plan was failing and her wanting to go home with him was a stroke of luck. He pulled into the parking lot and landed, taking Selena into his arms after they got out of the hovercar and guiding her up to his apartment. 

“Here we are, home sweet home.” said Alan as he unlocked his door, chucking the keys to a nearby counter without a care in the world. As he walked, he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, sitting down on his chair as Selena followed behind and looked around for a place to sit. Seeing that there was nowhere else, she sat on Alan’s lap and cuddled up with him.

“Did my son hurt you before and that’s why you hate him?”

Her suggestion that Joaquin was the troublemaker while Alan was the hopeless victim sent uncomfortable shivers down his back. He felt disgusted at the very thought that Joaquin would ever stand over him the way Alan had so many times before.

“No. Fucking. Way.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose momentarily before feeling her lips press into his cheek. “That little shit could never actually hurt me. I can tell just by looking at him. No, I hate him because he’s just an annoyance. Everything he does is somehow perfect to everybody while everything I do is bad because I happen to be honest.” He continued letting off steam as Selena just cuddled up to him, listening to his grievances.

“He sugarcoats everything so that everybody around him hears what they want to hear, he hogs all the girls to himself, he’s adored by almost everybody, and he doesn’t deserve a single fucking second of any of it. He doesn’t know what it’s like to struggle and the way he carries himself with that smug fucking attitude of his pisses me off.”

All his years of resentment came pouring out and it became clear to Selena that Alan was a little bit jealous. The way he worded everything made it feel as if Alan simply wanted what Joaquin had. Admittedly, she grew more and more proud of her son with every revelation Alan laid out. Still, she knew Alan was resentful of Joaquin. Instead of feeling angry towards Alan for everything he said, she decided to comfort him. He may have just admitted upfront that he hated her son, but what Joaquin didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Besides there was a taboo excitement from the whole situation that appealed to her thrill seeker side.

She absorbed every word he said and began letting her fingers wander over his chest. His deep voice vibrated through his chest and her fingers. He suddenly stopped talking when he felt her fingers brush across his chest and looked down at her. Selena’s cheek was pressed firmly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“I’m talking all this shit about Joaquin and you’re still just..cuddling me. Why aren’t you slapping me like before?”

“Because..I don’t see a reason to this time.”

“How? I’m literally badmouthing Joaquin to your face and the last time I did that, you hit me pretty hard.”

“That’s because you were treating me like some sort of whore who slept with you only to get you to lay off my son.”  
“Well, yeah, I thought that’s why you came back after I told you what I told you to be honest.. No mother in their right mind would just sleep with someone who admitted to harassing their child most of their life.”

He began feeling more freedom to actually speak his mind to her. Not getting slapped was a bit disappointing as he loved a little resistance, but at his core, he wasn’t a rapist. He wanted her to want him; that gave him true satisfaction.

“Alan, the truth is you’re the biggest I’ve had since my late husband. Before you, I haven’t cum as much and I crave that feeling.”

He slowly started grinning as she spoke. Hearing her admit that was music to his ears..and his re-invigorated cock.

“Whatever is happening between you and Joaquin..is between you and Joaquin.. I just want to be with you, Alan.”

“..You do know I won’t stop mistreating your son, right? I’m going to keep scheduling him long hours and running him ragged no matter how good the sex is.”

Without hesitation, Selena pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“My Joaquin’s tough, he can handle the workload. After all, he brings you all the business, right?”

Instead of an answer, she received a loving kiss from Alan. He took charge this time and gripped her leg, moving it over his hips, making her straddle him. The steamy makeout session lasted for a few minutes before Alan robbed her of his lips.

“So, does this make you my new girlfriend?”

It was her turn to answer him and that she did in much the same way he had minutes prior; with a deep, passionate kiss.


	5. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date comes to a close as we catch up with Joaquin and Laina, who had a date night of their own.

The next morning, Selena was brought back home by Alan. It was early enough that everybody was asleep, so there was no risk of getting caught by anybody that mattered. Not wanting to go, Selena made out with Alan in the front seat for a good five minutes, which Alan didn’t mind in the slightest. His kisses were far more aggressive than before, asserting a kind of dominance over her, making her heart flutter with excitement. It was a role she’d forgotten how to play as the last time she inhabited it was with her husband. 

“Hard to believe.. You’re my girlfriend now,” Alan mumbled against her lips, “Can’t wait to tell Jojo.”

The moment he mentioned his plan, she slowly pulled away, still embracing him, but her expression shifted ever so slightly.

“Mm mm. You don’t get to tell him.”

“Heh heh, so what? You gonna tell him today?”

“No, I can’t tell him. I don’t want him knowing about us.”

With a smirk, Alan leaned forward, taking her lips against his once more. He knew the chances of Joaquin finding out on his own were high, but something about the way Selena treated this new relationship with such secrecy made him feel he had leverage over the older woman. She grabbed his arms as she returned his affection with her own and she continued mumbling through sweet kisses.

“Promise me..you won’t tell him,” she asked, hoping her plea would get Alan to comply.

“Alright babe, I won’t..at least I won’t be direct about it. I’m sure he could handle a few jokes about his mom being hot.”

In a playful tone, she responded, “Am I or am I not?”

“Haha, you’re the hottest slut in the world, Selena.”

His crass language almost made her want to slap him again, but the way he so arrogantly used the term with such confidence turned her on. 

“Is that my new nickname, Allie?” she jested, giving him a nickname of her own.

At first, he leered at her over the nickname, but hearing her so willingly accept being called a slut made him feel as if he could let her get away with anything. “Yeah, that’ll be one of your nicknames, ‘Bully Slut Selena.’” She chuckled at the name and added another nickname to her now growing list.

“So then, you’ll be my little ‘Bully Boi Allie?’” she said with a smile as her forehead made home on his.

“Whatever you like, Selena. As long as I get to have you, I don’t care what you call me.”

They shared another kiss and then said their goodbyes, realizing they’d just been sitting in Alan’s hovercar for a half hour and people were starting to stir out of their beds to start the day. After a final wave and a blown kiss goodbye, Alan took off back home as Selena went inside her home. The lights were all off and two empty pizza boxes were laying on the living room table. 

“Didn’t I teach that boy to clean up after himself?” Already she found herself getting annoyed all over again, but it was a long night and she needed a shower so she ignored the mess and went to her room. As she began showering, Joaquin slowly woke up groaning as he stretched out his arms. 

He wiped his eyes and waited for his vision to become less blurry. A hand crept up his chest and he soon felt the warmth of her cheek resting on his shoulder. Once he could see clearly, he looked at the person he shared a bed with the previous night.

“Morning Laina, you sleep good?” He asked through a yawn.

“Mmmhmm, I slept amazin’ thanks to you, sweet caramel chocolate.”

His laughter couldn’t be contained, so he let a cute giggle escape as she traced over his chest. Laina put her leg around him, pressing her naked body against his and began kissing him good morning. As they kissed, she snuck her thumb over his right nipple, making him arch his back and groan. Her lips curled into a smile against his and she began pinching and teasing the hardening bud, feeling his thick member begin to stand at attention. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Laina straddled Joaquin’s hips and rested both hands on his chest, over his now hard nipples.

“Honey, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of these thick hips you got here.” 

“O-Oh.. heh heh I do have some pretty hefty hips don’t I?”

“...and a nice, big butt too, sweetheart.”

She ran her finger over his heart tattoo on his chest and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, holding in moans through her bitten lip. She felt him whimper from the sensation but covered his mouth, taking one of her hands off his chest to do so. Her hips began moving front and back, grinding Joaquin’s dick inside of her. He filled her to capacity, making her want to scream, which she stopped herself from doing by completely leaning down, wrapping her lips around one of his nipples and began sucking and licking the sweet, brown bud.

Joaquin’s pleasure was intense. His nipples were always sensitive, so having them teased, licked, or bitten always sent him over the edge and increased his arousal. He wanted to scream out, but Laina’s hand remained over his mouth, muffling his cries. She popped her lips from one nipple and moved to the next, this time circling her tongue around the areola softly before biting down on the sensitive flesh, making Joaquin tense up, moaning crazily against her hand. He wanted desperately to grab hold of her breasts to give her the same treatment and the moment she noticed, she quickly pulled her hand from his mouth and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head, allowing him to moan out as he pleased.

Thinking fast, she let his nipple go, arched her back, and shoved her perky tit in his mouth, telling him to suck. 

“Mmm that’s it, boy, don’t you stop with that y’hear?”

He obediently sucked on her rosy, pink nipple, getting it as hard as his own, sending Laina into pure bliss. His second helping was much sweeter than the last as he tasted some of the whipped cream she’d put on her breast the night before. She kept slamming her hips onto his; the thickness of his hips and ass absorbed the blows, making her bounce that much more, making Joaquin’s cock already leak precum profusely inside her pussy.

She felt his sweet seed was on the verge of spurting inside of her, so she clenched her muscles, tightening her warm walls on his length, letting out a muffled shriek as she came hard over him. Joaquin was on cloud nine and couldn’t believe how good it all felt. Her warm juices coaxed his juices to squirt deep inside as shockwaves coursed through both their bodies. Laina removed her breast from his mouth and sloppily kissed him as his waning erection remained inside of her.

As they began to make out, Laina heard movement downstairs and softly broke the kiss, listening closely.

“Ay Jojo, y’hear that?”

“Mmm wha..?” muttered Joaquin, still in an incredible daze from the thunderous orgasm she gave him.

“Think that’s your maw down there?”  
He slowly snapped out of his daze and listened along with her. “Ah, yeah that’s gotta be her.” He showed more relief than disappointment. Anytime Selena was home, Joaquin nor Clara were allowed to have “friends” in their rooms; a fact that Joaquin reminded Laina of several times, but she still insisted they spend the night in his room specifically. 

“I’m just glad she’s home safe and sound.”

The way he worded that statement made Laina just gawk at him with a slight smirk. She leaned down and licked over his lips, leaving them wet as she slipped his now soft cock from her pussy, letting some of his cum leak out onto him.

“You’re a mama’s boy, ain’t ya Jojo?” she teased as he blushed harder.

“Well, I love my ma obviously. Without her, I wouldn’t be here today y’know?”

Laina was touched by his sentiment. Alan never gave her that same devotion. He would often ignore her and brush her off in favor of going out and causing trouble. She never knew what it was like to have a son that truly loved and cared for her, so she became a bit jealous of the way Joaquin treated Selena and she hadn’t even met Selena. 

“You’re a good son, Jojo.. A real good son.” she quickly faked a smile to not worry him and he was far too dazed still to realize. She picked her body off of his and started walking to his bathroom, but nearly tripped. She was saved by Joaquin as he shot out of bed and caught her, displaying incredible speed and reflex. Laina was frightened by both nearly falling over and his tremendous agility.

“Woow, you’re fast like them hero people on the TV, Jojo.” Amazed at him, she gripped tight on his arms for support.

“You sure you ain’t one?” she joked as Joaquin guided her to the bathroom. He brushed off the joking comment with a joke of his own and they both decided to get cleaned up. As they showered, Selena was relaxing down in her room.

All she could think about was Alan as she laid in her bed. A refreshing shower was exactly what she needed after the intense night of passion she shared with her new boyfriend. A giddiness overcame her for the first time in a long time. She welcomed the feeling with open arms. Suddenly, she saw an alert on her phone, opening it upon seeing the notification. She’d not donned her super suit for an entire day and while she was busy with Alan, a bank had been robbed. Selena put her hand over her mouth and became overrun with guilt.

She saw there were no casualties, which eased her guilt some, but didn’t do much in the grand scheme. She was already seeing replies to the story asking “Where was Mamacita?” She dropped her phone and sat up, rubbing her temples. She opened her eyes and saw her super suit draped over her loveseat. She knew she had to right this wrong, so she grabbed her suit and left the house. She was beyond livid, but oddly not at the criminals responsible, no. She was angry that another hero in the city didn’t take care of the situation, of which there were at least two others besides her. 

It was an odd feeling not being mad at the ones responsible, but in her mind, they might as well have been. They failed to act when she didn’t. She felt a day off from being a hero was deserved, but crime never slept. What made it worse was she was blamed when it wasn’t her fault. She could only do so much by herself, so relying on the network of heroes alongside the police force was something she hoped for. This anger and frustration was taken out on any criminal that stood in her path, once again making many of the high level criminals lay low out of fear.

Back at the house, Joaquin and Laina finished their shower together, but not before having another sex session under the hot water. As Laina exited before him, Joaquin noticed a small tattoo on her lower back. It was similar to his heart shaped tattoo, except hers was pierced by a bullet and was decorated with the phrase “Bad Bitch” on it.

“How did I miss that?” he asked, feeling along her lower back, pressing his wet body to hers, letting his still rigid cock rest between her lower cheeks. 

“My tat? Ah, it’s nothin’. Just somethin’ I got way back in high school for this guy.”

“Alan’s dad?”

“Naw, his dad was some guy that came through later in my life.” She looked a little bemused when she spoke of him.

“Bad memories?”

She shook her head blankly as she winked up at him and smirked “Just thinkin’ bout how tiny he was compared to you, darlin’.” That revelation made his blush even more severe and the steam surrounding them from the shower didn’t help matters. Still, it was a nice compliment, even if it came at the expense of someone else.

“So uh, Jojo..”

“Yes?”

“Mind if I ask you somethin’?”

“Sure, go ahead and ask.”

“This don’t make us boyfriend ‘n girlfriend or nothin’, ok?”

Albeit a little bit disappointed, he was mostly relieved that she didn’t want a relationship. Not that he didn’t want one, but he was in no position to be with any man or woman who showed an interest in him due to his secretive nature and the fact that it was his boss’s mother.

“Hey, that’s perfectly fine with m-..” He was soon cut off the second he felt her finger on his lips.

“This does make us friends with extra benefits, though.” Laina said as she pressed her ample rear against his struggling hard on.

Joaquin groaned and nearly rolled his eyes from the sensation. Once he regained his composure, he nodded in confirmation, agreeing to her terms, earning her neck as she tilted her head for him. He didn’t waste any time and crashed his lips against her shoulder blade, kissing all the way to her neck where he left a considerable bite mark.

“Mmm, might need to get me a collar, Jojo. Cover that mark right up.”

That day began two different kinds of relationships. One where Selena dated her son’s bully, Alan, and another where Joaquin and his boss’ mother, Laina, spent quality time with one another. Two very different relationships which all featured four people that were all connected in various ways. Nobody knew how it would play out, but the only thing that was certain was a conflict was on the horizon.They only knew that they each enjoyed the situation more than they could admit.

As Selena masqueraded as Mamacita, brutalizing even more criminals than before, Alan scheduled another long work week for Joaquin while Laina also scheduled Joaquin for weekend visits. The only thing certain was Joaquin now had an outlet to relieve any tension he built up during the week and that he did.


End file.
